


The First Noel

by Klayr_de_Gall



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Christmas Together, Fluff, Harringrove Holiday Exchange, M/M, and soft feelings, artwork, boys being soft, just neverending fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall
Summary: Steve and Billy enjoy the first Christmas at their own place.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	The First Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiedoug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/gifts).



> Marry Christmas!
> 
> I hope you like your gift and it makes your day! I enjoyed making it! <3


End file.
